


Symbiosis

by skargasm



Series: Venom [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Venom reflects on his life...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Venom, Peter Hale/Venom, Stiles Stilinski/Venom
Series: Venom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822954
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



> Not quite the tentacle porn I thought it might be, but not bad!
> 
> This is dedicated to 'Doodle' because I saw a picture of her and thought she was a Queen worthy of worship!
> 
> * * *

There was an unexpected elegance to this carnal dance that they did together. 

The slow, easy glide from one body to the next – one moment, riding the mind and body of the wolf as he thrust powerfully into the lithe form beneath him, skilfully controlling every movement to wring the most pleasure out of the oh so fragile human. The next moment, merging with that writhing body, plunging into a mind soaked in pleasure, spiralling higher. 

They had performed this dance so often now – it was synchronised, powerful, but rarely repetitious. After all, his strength was such that now he could exist outside of either host and join in as a separate entity in his own right. Those were the times he liked the most – when he could alter his shape and size to what suited all of their needs and desire. Lying beneath the wolf and the human whilst he slid in alongside the wolf so that the man was stuffed full, pink mouth agape, amber eyes wide, gasping for air even as he grabbed onto whatever he could reach, whether it be symbiote or wolf. 

On occasion, he and the human subdued the wolf, did with him whatever they wanted. The sheer joy of living within that quicksilver mind was knowing all of the delicious things he wanted to do with and to the wolf. Many of them impossible without the ability to change forms at will, but the human was always willing to learn new methods of teasing the wolf until his eyes flared blue and his hands turned into claws that destroyed many pillows.

Researching the internet regarding werewolf physique had led to an extremely pleasurable night learning the joy of creating a knot from a tentacle and remaining locked inside the wolf for hours as he moaned and groaned in ecstasy. The first of those nights had led to them being thrown out of the den to a single property on the territory, but that just encouraged them: what did they need to do to make the wolf howl loud enough for his pack-mates to hear him from so far away?

And sometimes, depending on threats to the territory or the mood that struck, the wolf and the human would hold down the symbiote and teach him new things about his own body. That the veins that pulsed along his chest were sensitive to bites and nibbles; that his inner thighs might be hugely muscled and able to crush the fragile human and the sturdy wolf so easily but could still suffer beautiful whisker burn; that having a wolf and a human riding the huge digits at the end of his hands whilst he struggled to maintain control and not let his claws emerge was arousing in the extreme.

His need for food and violence was fed by Left-Hand duties; his need for companionship by his pack-mates, including the former-Argent; his inexplicable need for love fulfilled by his husbands.

Venom had chosen his host well.

* * *


End file.
